wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LeyaBlackAlpha/Werewolves versus Wolfbloods
Hello everyone, Lately somebody asked me what the differences between werewolves and wolfbloods are. But before I'll explain that, let's first sum up a few similarities. Wolfbloods and werewolves are the same species, only a different type. I will explain you why. There is not just one type of werewolf, and the reason is simple: their origins aren't all the same. Even though the original species origins from Europe, we know that just like humans, werewolves and wolfbloods now live all over the world. That's why there are several different types of werewolves- and one of them is the wolfblood. And there are also a few different types of wolfbloods. Werewolves and wolfbloods have the A common ancestor. Now, to start with, here are the similarities between these two supernatural beings complete with as most explanation and knowledge I have about them. SHAPESHIFTERS Both werewolves and wolfbloods are shapeshifters- none of them are monsters. That's just what the ancient legends, ghost stories, Hollywood movies and sometimes religion wants you to think. In fact, werewolves and wolfbloods are shapeshifters: people who can change their body into that of an animal, in these cases a wolf. For example, in Siberia they are known to have stories of were-bears, and in Africa hyenas and werejaguars. Werewolves and wolfbloods can control themselves perfectly in wolf form- they even can keep thinking as a human in wolf form if they wish to. BORN, NOT MADE Even though you may be surprised that werewolves are born and not made, just like wolfbloods, this is a fact. In either case there's no way to become a wolfblood or a werewolf. Not by a bite, nor by any ritual or spell. A blood transfusion may seem the only possibility, but that doesn't work in most cases as well. That's simply not how it works. How it does work is like this: werewolves and wolfbloods are who they are because of a special gene. The gene is recessive, and this is the reason why some werewolves and wolfbloods might wonder why they are the only one of their kind in the family (like me), because their parents don't have to be wolfbloods/werewolves themselves if the child is one. When two humans get a child together but they both carry one part of the gene, the firstborn child can be a werewolf/ wolfblood. Why only the firstborn child? I was wondering that as well, but now I got the answer: Your parents literally pass over their genes to their firstborn. So this means only the oldest of the kids in the family has both parts of the gene which makes them a wolfblood/werewolf. It doesn't really matter if your great-grandpa was like you, as long as the gene comes from both sides of the family, so if both of your parents carry it. Because if a werewolf or wolfblood gets a child with a human without the gene, the child will be human as well, only it will carry 1 part of the gene. And if two werewolves or wolfbloods get a child together, This would be the biggest chance for the child to be like its parents. PACK ANIMALS Just like normal wolves, werewolves and wolfbloods are pack animals. They have the same ranks and ways of organizing for example their hunts. But there's one thing that is bullshit in all kind of ways: being born an alpha. There's ABSOLUTELY NO WAY to become an alpha by having some kind of special gene like the lycanthropy gene or a special feature- being born (to be) an alpha or changing eye colors by getting a different rank is nonsense. There are a lot of little kids on forums for werewolves, wolfbloods, otherkins and other kinds of supernaturals who say they are "born alphas, they are a special kind of werewolf/wolfblood with rare Alpha blood, that a true alpha can be recognized by its red eyes and that an alpha is naturally much more powerful than regular werewolf" NO. Just no. Being an alpha is not appointed by who's child you are, or what kind of blood flows through your veins. It's also not only appointed by someone's strength. Alphas are mostly the smartest wolves in the pack, not the best hunters or the most powerful wolves. So never think you can join a pack and become alpha by saying you "are destined to become alpha, or that you are born to be one because you have special alpha blood", because nobody will believe you. BEHAVIOUR AND WAY OF THINKING Because wolfbloods and werewolves are kind of the same species, we also think in similar ways. Wolfbloods and werewolves (From what I know at least werewolves) are mostly quiet and retired maybe even a little dark people, they have feelings (mostly before the first transformation) that they don't belong in this world, they don't really like people or herbivore (prey) animals like deer, elk and rabbits and they hate large crowds or loud noises/sharp scents and bright lights because of their extraodinarily sensitive senses. They usually like being in nature and silence, doing excersize (sporting), meat, the moon. I don't know if this all counts for wolfbloods, but it does for werewolves (but don't immediatly think you're one if This adds up to you- everyone is different and thus are werewolves and wolfbloods. There are plenty of humans who love meat, nature and the full moon as Well). Also, werewolves (and most likely wolfbloods as well) are often diagnosed with a mental disorder like ADHD or a type of autism. I for example am "labelled" with the Asperger's syndrome just because I'm a werewolf and because of that have a different way of thinking than humans do. If you compare me with someone who does have Asperger's syndrome, I'll be 'normal' for sure. Werewolves also show a few reflex-like behavior features, like growling and snarling when angry, showing other wolf-like behaviour, feel the urge to transform when threatened or angry. For wolfbloods this probably counts as well. THE WAY HUMANS SEE US '' Yes, this is a very common one, because pretty much all supernaturals that exist are called "monsters" by humans. And so are werewolves and wolfbloods. In the dark ages we were hunted down by humans, particularly Christians, who thought we were mindless beasts who killed for fun and fed of human flesh. This nonsense has been fortified by the Hollywood horror movies. Throughout the centuries werewolves and wolfbloods had been given a bad name, which is completely unjust. Okay, like with every kind of animal species there are the mad guys, the freaks and the psychos amongst the werewolves and the wolfbloods, but from their nature they are not a murderous and mindless species of cunning monsters. ''STAYING HIDDEN This is the most important thing to all supernaturals, so to werewolves and wolfbloods as Well, staying hidden from society. The reason is quite easy: we don't want to give up our secrets because then they also pretty much give up their freedom. Think of the two last episodes of Wolfblood season 2. If a werewolf, wolfblood or any other supernatural would reveil himself to the human world, the humans will most likely take him away to a laboratorium to study on him and do experiments on him. Although I heard some creepy stories about the government of your country that knows literally everything about you, so also if you're a supernatural or not, but they wouldn't bother you if you don't harm anyone. But if someone says on a forum, chatsite or any form of social media that he is not human, this doesn't always mean he is a fake. Because sometimes this is hard to figure out. Werewolves and wolfbloods who are online probably never use their real name, phone nummer or adress. Keeping the biggest secret a secret is very, maybe even the most important thing for either werewolves and wolfbloods. Staying hidden is also the most common answer to why humans don't believe in supernatural/mythical creatures (anymore). They simply make them think we don't exist for their and our own safety. Of course there are those die-hard fantasy fans who say "Just because there's no solid evidence, doesn't mean it's not there", (That's also me, but here i'm talking about mythical creatures like dragons, gryphons and the Loch Ness monster) but often enough they just believe instead of really hunting for supernatural beings. And if a werewolf or wolfblood ever meets such a person, they usually outsmart him, especially if that person comes looking for them in their territory, then the werewolf/wolfblood is far in advantage of the human because he knows the area way better. But of course, it's still risky. A thing that comes in handy when it's about staying hidden, it's the fact that it's impossible for a human to see if someone is a werewolf or wolfblood. Werewolves and wolfbloods can notice people of their kind by the smell. Okay, now we've finally had the most common similarities between werewolves and wolfbloods, now we can get on to the differences, so be prepared for even more text! WOLF FORMS '' This is one of the biggest differences between werewolves and wolfbloods, their wolf forms. Wolfbloods namely transform into grey wolves. There's no difference between a grey wolf and a wolfblood in wolf form, except maybe the different fur color. Wolfbloods have their eyes turned yellow when they transform and in wolf form, only their hair colour stays quite the same. Their size in wolf form depends a little on how tall they are in human form, but their size is around the regular wolf size. Plus wolfbloods only have two forms: the human and the wolf. Werewolves on the other hand have three forms: the human, the anthropomorphic wolf and the feral (full) wolf. In Anthro form they look like the classic werewolf: a big wolf-human hybrid with the body and arms of a human, but with the head, hind legs, claws, tail and fur of a wolf. Their wolf form is bigger than a grey wolf, also they have bigger claws and teeth, are in both forms, but especially in feral form sturdily and bulkier built than a grey wolf and have sturdy, big paws and legs for strength combined with speed and agility (so more like tigers as I hear myself speak). Also, werewolves keep their human eye colour in all forms. The colour becomes brighter and the eyes do change with the rest of the body, but the colour of the iris stays the same. It only becomes brighter, so if a werewolves has light brown eyes in human form, his eyes will have a bright, gold-brouwn color in Anthro and feral form. And the last thing is that a werewolf can speak in his Anthro form while wolfbloods can't when transformed. ''TRANSFORMATIONS Not only the wolf forms of werewolves and wolfbloods are different from each other, also the transformations are not the same. Okay, a few things are: when werewolves and wolfbloods are about to transform they both first grow claws and fangs, but here is where it gets different. See, when wolfbloods transform their eyes become yellow and their veins become thicker and darker. Werewolves grow the beginning of their fur and get a brighter eye colour when they're going to transform. Werewolves also go through a lot of pain when transforming. The shift happens very quickly, but it hurts like hell. Luckily, you get used to everything and the more a werewolf transforms, the less pain he'll feel when shifting. Wolfbloods (at least that's what a wolfblood friend of mine told me) kind of faint when they transform and wake up in wolf form a few moments later. There's an other great difference between the transformation of a werewolf and that of a wolfblood, and that's the first one. Wolfbloods experience their first transformation under the full moon after they felt the pre-transformation symptoms. When a wolfblood is transforming within a short period, he'll get tingling fingers, gums and other body parts, he won't be able to concentrate on anything and have stress/panic attacks. These symptoms usually happen around a week before the full moon they'll transform on. Werewolves have less luck. The first transformation can happen at any time of the day, because the moon has much less influence on werewolves than on werewolves. Werewolves simply shift for the first time when their body is ready, so when it's done growing and can bring up enough energy to transform. Pre-transformation symptoms happen way shorter before the actual transformation Than a wolfblood's, namely 2-1 days before transforming. The werewolf gets sudden head-and bodyaches, his senses will suddenly be way more sensitive than before. And a runny nose and flu symptoms will not be uncommon. Another thing is that wolfbloods transform at an earlier age than werewolves, usually between 13-16 years of age, that's probably because they get the power and energy to transform from the full moon. This also may explain why wolfbloods are tired on new moons, and then lose their powers, but on A lunar Eclipse they will be locked in human form but still have their powers and yellow eyes on A lunar eclipse, and why their first transformation is a complete one and why they transform every full moon against their will. Again, werewolves are not so lucky. They don't transform with the full moon unless they want to, and their first transformation happens years later, between 18-22 years of age. In contrast with wolfbloods, a werewolf's first transformation is never a complete one. Werewolves also mostly don't even know they're werewolves, although they've always known that they were 'different' (like me,till I found out 2 years ago), until their first shift. Most of them then freak out and wonder what's happening. But the first transformation is the only involuntary transformation in a werewolf's life. And werewolves also hallucinate during the shift- i don't know if that also happens to wolfbloods, but werewolves do and if they ignore them, they will eventually go away, but if they give in to them they will become worse and turn into psychosis, and this is where a werewolf becomes crazy and may be seen as the mindless monster from the legends. POWERS & ABILITIES Most of the powers and abilities of werewolves and wolfbloods are quite similar to each other, but not all of them. To start with, wolfbloods have two abilities a werewolf maybe can learn (? I hope so!): Eolas and Ansin. Plus they can use their strength, speed and agility in human form, while werewolves can't. They have heightened senses in human form but the other powers can only be used in anthro or wolf form. But werewolves are much stronger, faster and more agile in anthro and wolf form than wolves and wolfbloods in either form. This is probably because of their size and a matter of evolution, but i don't know for sure. And wolfbloods have in all forms the strength, speed, agility and senses of a wolf while werewolves are in anthro and feral form much stronger, faster, more agile and have much sharper senses than either any wolf or human. INFLUENCE OF THE MOON This is also one of the bigger differences between werewolves and wolfbloods: the influence of the moon on their behvior and transformations. Wolfbloods have the greatest influence of the moon, because they 'use' the power of the full moon to transform. This is why they lose all their wolfblood powers on the new moon days; they can't borrow energy from it. On new moon days the wolfbloods are stuck in human form, they can't shift nor they can use any of their powers and abilities, they are very tired and moody, which becomes worse when it gets dark. But an extraordinary thing is that wolfbloods also lose every genetic information about them being wolfbloods on new moon days. In short, wolfbloods are humans on new moon days. On full moon days wolfbloods are very energetic, they will transform the following night in the light of the full moon in their wolf form. I here from my wolfblood friend That they Will also transform the Night before and after the full moon, but they transform against their will on full moon nights. Due to my friend only the strongest wolfbloods can resist a full moon transformation. Werewolves share a little similarity with wolfbloods in this paragraph, they are also energetic on the full moon and tired on days of the new moon, but this isn't as extreme as with wolfbloods. Werewolves also don't transform involuntary on full moon nights, nor they can ever lose their powers or the ability to transform, no matter what. Plus the genetic information about them being werewolves never disappears. And to end this Werewolf versus Wolfblood blog with, here are a few last little differences between the two: Wolfbloods are afraid of fire and werewolves are not. Werewolves can see colour in anthro and feral form and a wolfblood cannot(?). Wild wolfbloods have their own language and culture, werewolves have not (I don't even know if wild werewolves exist, but I heard that if they exist they are similar to wild wolfbloods, but they don't have A human form. They would most likely refer to the legendary wulver, an anthropomorphic wolf That lives as a human and helps humans with several problems). So, these were the most common differences between werewolves and wolfbloods, if I said something wrong about wolfbloods (cause I know a lot about werewolves but not so much about their cousin wolfblood) please let me know and I'll edit it. Because I'd like to edit this page myself instead of letting someone else do it. Nothing personal but that's just me :) I hope you liked this and that I made you a little wiser now! -LeyaBlackAlpha- Category:Blog posts